Son of Apollo
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: Baby's a talented driver, but he has another ability. One he's been keeping a secret for years, until on of his teammates gets hurt and his rules fly out the door. Join him through the years facing new challenges and maybe love. This story has come from my Wattpad account. ADOPTED from hadiya of Ao3 go and check her out.
1. Darling

This first chapter comes from the original story hadiya

Baby - 16

Baby yanks the handle of the switch car, skidding to a precise halt in the parking garage. The car hasn't even stopped moving and Buddy already has Darling in his arms; he's rushing her to the elevator and slamming the call button impatiently. MC5's Kick Out the Jams comes to a perfectly-timed finish as Baby unbuckles himself and follows behind them.

It was supposed to be an easy job. There was a bank just outside city limits with shoddy security and untrustworthy employees, and everything was going according to plan until one of the tellers pulled out a gun.

Flint, an enormous but unsuspecting man with an affinity for shooting things, had the employee on the ground in seconds, but not before she got in a shot at Darling.

Baby watched through the windows as Darling cursed, planted a retaliatory bullet between the dead woman's eyes, and continued on with the job.

By the time the heist was finished, she was dragging herself into the car with Buddy's help, and both of their bags were slung over his shoulder.

Buddy is more worked up than Baby has ever seen him. Darling is sprawled out on the large meeting table, her blood pooling onto the fake wood. Flint stands at her other side, holding pressure over her stomach with a gray scarf. Doc is on the phone with someone, and he seems to be holding an entire conversation using code words. (Baby is only sixteen-he doesn't know all of them yet.)

Darling isn't cursing anymore, and it occurs to Baby that she's actually dying, right here, as Disco Daddy plays in his ears.

He'd promised himself he would never do this. Never show this to Doc or anyone else. It was dangerous, and reckless, and hardened criminals knew the risks they were taking.

But Darling is kind. Full of life. She protects Baby from legitimate threats and criminal bullies all the same. She works hard, looks after her own, and always gets the job done. She's also still bleeding, and Baby's sure there's way too much blood on the wrong side of her body. He doesn't want to watch her die. He can't bear to stand still and watch someone die.

Baby steps closer, assessing what he can from the wound. There's a lot of blood, but the bullet hole in her abdomen had been pretty clear. It was between her ribs, a few inches above her bellybutton. Darling's breathing is fast and each exhale comes with an unsettling groaning sound. Her eyes are squeezed shut, but there are no tears. Darling doesn't cry. She gets angry.

He steels himself. Takes a deep breath. And hesitantly reaches, first to brush his hand over hers in an innocent gesture.

"I'm real sorry," he murmurs, as Flint says something about giving her more space. "I swear this isn't what it looks like..." He leans in, apologizing again to Darling. He promises her she can hit him when this is over. Watches her confused reaction before pressing his lips to hers as lightly as he can.

He can feel it start almost immediately, and he ignores Buddy's shout from behind him. His senses can feel the body connected to his, the gaping hole where there should be healthy flesh. The irregular beat of her heart pumps in his ears, louder than Lord Nelson.

Energy flows, beginning to fill the void, but it's sluggish. He presses his hand to her stomach, close to the wound. There's blood, sticky and warm, and it makes him feel sick. But it works, anchors him to that spot, and he can feel the progress.

Torn muscle and tissue mends itself back together. Unscarred skin begins to spread over the healing wound. Darling's eyes snap open, and Baby realizes that she's pushing into his lips now. She's regaining strength, and she understands what he's doing.

It works better after that, like she's taking what he can't give fast enough. Her heartbeat slows down. A deafening buzz in Baby's ears takes over, and he's not seeing much anymore.

The three criminals stare in shock as Darling's condition improves, pulse returning to normal. Over the course of a few more minutes, the blood seeping past Flint's hand slows to a halt.

Baby pulls away. He checks the wound, but now there is none. Darling's stomach is bloodstained but entirely healed, much to the dismay of the three men watching. They could be talking, shouting at him, but Baby wouldn't know the difference. His vision is still fading.

Darling stares at the lack of bullet hole and then at Baby, disbelief evident in her features.

"Baby, what the hell..?" Her lips form around the words, and it's the last thing Baby sees before he lets out a soft noise and his vision fades entirely.

Baby is 14 when he has his first kiss. He's with a girl named Maddie. She's his first girlfriend, and they're sharing a milkshake at the park. The sun is beginning to set, and they'll have to go home soon.

They've been holding hands, slowly sneaking closer to each other. She leans in first, and he follows her lead, letting their lips meet.

The kiss is nice. Really nice. There are no fireworks, but it's soft and warm and it makes his stomach giddy. He feels a connection to her he hadn't expected, but he understands now. This must be why people kiss. The intimacy, the closeness.

It's not until he's walking her home that she realizes her ankle doesn't hurt anymore. She'd rolled it a week ago playing soccer and it had been painful ever since. When she points this out to Baby, she teases that his kiss must have healed her. He just smiles and laughs along, squeezing her hand in his.

"...By. Baby. Baby!"

The world is shaking. Or maybe it's just him. He's tired, just wants to sleep, but it won't stop. Then there's a hand slapping at his face, and he snaps open his eyes just to tell it to stop.

He blinks. Buddy and Doc are leaning over him at an unusual angle. Buddy's stubble is lit oddly by the florescents in the ceiling and his eyebrows pull together like he's not quite sure what he's seeing. Doc's eyes are narrowed and he looks more like an angry, terrifying parent.

Light brown eyes scan the room from their unusual vantage point. This definitely isn't Baby's bedroom. He remembers the plan, the heist at the bank, and...

"Darling!" he exclaims, trying to sit up. His progress is halted halfway by two strong hands as Buddy pushes him back down and tells him to stay put.

Then Darling appears in his field of vision and Baby lets out a sigh of relief. She looks completely fine, and she's staring down at him with a small smile. If he couldn't still feel the drying blood on the palm of his hand, he would be sure she'd never been shot in the first place.

Baby realizes he's being spoken to again and has to force himself to focus. He can hear their voices now, see their lips form clearly around their words.

Buddy isn't trying to kill him, so that's good. He mostly just stares at Baby with that surprised look on his face.

Doc is the one who looks unhappy. He's staring at Baby with a disapproving frown, and when he speaks, it's clear he's had to repeat himself multiple times.

"Would you care to tell me just what the hell that was, Baby?"

The teen pauses. "Would I?" He murmurs unsurely. He'd managed to keep his secret from Doc for two years, but there's no hiding it after this.

Baby's response leaves Doc less than satisfied. "What the hell was that, Baby?" He demands. Baby wonders if his abilities as a driver outweigh Doc's anger at being kept in the dark. People who lie to Doc don't usually live long.

Baby resigns himself to his fate. "I, uh. Made the bleeding stop," he offers helpfully. It only takes one look from Doc to get him talking again, all four pairs of eyes on him. "I don't know how it works," he admits. "It just happens. When I-when I kiss someone." He glances at Buddy. "I wouldn't have done it that way if it would've worked without," he says

He doesn't really doubt that Buddy believes him. He's never been known to lie, and he's the weakest one in a room of four deadly criminals. He doesn't actually have a death wish.

Buddy just nods, and Darling speaks up. "The kid just saved my life, Doc," she points out. "Go easy on him." And she gives him another smile, brushing sweaty hair away from his forehead. Her hands are softer than he thought a criminal's could be.

Doc doesn't reply. They settle down around the smaller, less bloody desk at the end of the room. (Baby imagines Doc'll send someone in to clean it up, then imagines a maid staring in horror at the mess.) He gets himself into a chair while the money is sorted. Darling and Buddy sit on either side of him as they watch Doc count.

Weather Storm by Massive Attack is playing in the background now. He must have missed a lot of music to be at the more down-tempo end of his playlist.

Darling reaches into her bag and pulls out a granola bar, which she unwraps and passes to Baby. He notices then that he's starving, stomach growling, and he wolfs it down as politely as he can.

He wonders what all Darling keeps in that bag when she takes out a bottle of water and hands that over too. It's the sort of designer water he's never considered purchasing, comes in a sleek bottle that makes it look more like vodka than anything. He's parched, too, and he has the large bottle downed in minutes. He mouths thank you at her, and she looks at him funny.

Doc finishes counting and zips up the bags, handing out Darling, Buddy, and Flint's. "The three of you can go," he says bluntly. He doesn't have to tell Baby to stay behind.

As the others are getting up, Darling presses a kiss to Baby's cheek. "Thank you," she murmurs into his ear. Baby looks down and tries not to blush. "You're welcome," he replies after a moment, voice low and embarrassed.

She winks at him, Buddy squeezes his shoulder, and they're off. The elevator doors close behind the group of three, and trepidation grows in Baby's stomach.

Doc grabs a chair, and for a few seconds Baby wonders if he's about to have it thrown at him. But the man just carries it over to him and sits down, uncomfortably close.

"You knew you could do this, and you didn't tell me," he begins. "Trust is important to me, Baby, you know that. And you know I don't tolerate secrets. So I want you to explain yourself." His voice is calm, and Baby thinks he sounds like a parent again, the deadly kind who gets quiet when they're truly mad.

But Baby doesn't have anything else to say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he mumbles, and Doc sighs.

"Two rules," Doc says finally. "I'm giving you two rules, Baby, and if you don't follow them, there will be hell to pay."

Baby just nods.

"Number one: This stays on a need-to-know basis. Meaning you don't tell anyone, you don't use it on anyone, and you pretend it doesn't exist."

He's met with waiting eyes.

"Rule number two," he continues. "If I tell you to, no matter what the situation is, no matter who it's with, you will use it. No question, no argument. Understood?"

"Understood," Baby parrots back.

Doc carries their bags to the parking garage and loads them into his trunk. He drives away without handing over Baby's cut, and that's just fine. No sneaking it under the loose floorboard when Joe's asleep.

Baby goes home and, met with the man's suspicious gaze, tells Joe he's just tired.

He makes an early dinner for his foster father, says goodnight, and falls into bed fully dressed. He touches his cheek where Darling kissed him and smiles, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Doc

Baby - 17

Baby had not planned for his evening to turn out this way, he had just gotten home from school and was in the middle of cooking dinner for both him and joe whilst playing Bruno's classic lazy song. It hadn't been a bad day for him after school he even had time to stop by the records store to check out some new stuff.

around 10 pm joe had gone to bed , baby decided to finish off some of his homework when the call came from doc, at first baby just assumed that doc had a job for him so it was a surprise to hear docs voice which usually so calm and collected suddenly strained and out of breath, that it sent chills down his spine.

"baby it seems the chickens have eaten some bad seeds and need your unique skills immediately, I will send you directions meet me there."

doc promptly hung up leaving baby in worry.

whatever had happened it must be bad if docs asking him to use his skills, which have not been spoken about since the incident with darling last year.

Since then he had been asked by doc on very rare occasions to use his gifts, but while doc was curious he left it at that, he saw buddy and darling a lot more often than flint, but the three criminals didn't seem to treat baby any different, well darling had taken a shine to him and more often than not was always keen to talk and interact with him when they had jobs together, with buddy watching over the two with a steady gaze.

a matter of seconds later there was a buzz from the phone indicating a new message had come through.

1274, HILLTOP LANE, DOWNTOWN STREET.

Baby prepared to go and was out of the house minutes after the message was sent.

hilltop lane was roughly on the other side of town from baby's crappy apartment and with joes car in the garage getting its breaks checked that left baby no choice but to take the bus to doc's location.

Thankfully Atlanta had a bus system that ran till 11:30 so hopefully, he would be able to do his job then catch the last bus back to the apartment.

Baby pretended to not notice the look he received from the bus driver as he climbed up the ramp and held out money for a ticket, not that he could blame him.

a 17-year-old kid with no supervision getting on a bus at 10 pm at night in a dodgy neighbourhood known for its crime, doesn't exactly paint baby in a good light, (huh if only he knew.)

however baby just kept his head down. and earbuds in.

Once baby found a seat the bus had moved on again he was sat in front of an old lady with a shopping bag, little late to be shopping in baby's opinion but like always kept his thoughts to himself do some unknown reason all he could think about was the incident that happened when baby was 15.

(Flashback) baby -15

Maddie suffered from bad asthma, it caused her daily problems with her breathing. at the time all baby could think about was helping her by now understanding what abilities he had so one evening when he and Maddie were hanging out at a pizza shop baby leaned in to kiss Maddie, with the intention to cure her of her asthma attacks.

when Maddie asked baby why he kissed her considering baby never initiated a kiss, he simply told her he felt like it. baby was not about to spill his secret, the only person who knew right now was joe and he hoped to keep it that way.

for a while, baby thought he had succeeded however that hope was soon thrown out the window.

it was just a normal Wednesday afternoon and last period they were both in science together working on an experiment when a chemical reaction had caused Maddie's asthmas to kicked in and she had to be taken to the nurse's office.

baby tried on several occasions to help cure Maddie and on some occasions joe, however,

it soon became apparent to baby he could not cure long term diseases which put any thoughts on helping joe on hold.

(End of flashback.)

baby was pulled out of his thought by the sound of the bus stopping and when he looked up he must have been lost in his thoughts longer than he anticipated because in front of his was the sign Hilltop lane.

what baby as expecting was not what was in front of him, okay maybe a warehouse or an abandoned building sure but a normal looking neighbourhood, (well maybe more on the wealthier side of town) not on his list, however, not one to judge Baby found docs location in no time. it was a nice looking house, one baby knew he would never be able to afford. walking up to the gated baby pressing on the call button.

after a few moments of waiting docs, a a voice came through the speakers.

"gates open baby I'll be waiting inside." docs voice had seemed to have gotten worse and much weaker, not wasting any time baby hurriedly made his way through the gate and up the stairs to the front porch, and not seconds after he reached the porch doc opened the door.

doc appearance is what shocked baby the most his once pristine suit was creased and his usually perfectly styled hair was stuck to his face. his body drenched in sweat.

baby was left speechless it unnerved him to see a doc in such a way. however, the words on docs lips were enough to snap him out of his unease.

"I would seem my reputation has spread I was ambushed when coming home though I was able to take them down one of them stuck me with something and low and behold..." doc slips suddenly stopped moving as he seemed to be projectile vomiting. once he had finished to looked to baby.

"we don't have much time, baby it is up to you now."

taking that as his queue baby grabbed docs face and carefully brought their mouths together.

kissing doc was not something baby ever thought he would ever experience but that was the last thing on this mind at the moment focusing all his energy on healing doc and feeling the poison gradually extract from docs body. however baby was also starting to feel nauseous, his gift was wearing down on him with the last few pushes baby felt the poison disperse.

parting there lips baby took a step back to look at doc the change was already prominent no longer did doc have a pale/grey colour to him and his sweating had receded. Doc looked like he was about to speak, however, baby gifts had finally caught up with him and not seconds later baby's vision soon faded into darkness,

spin me round playing in his ears.

when baby comes round he feels himself being laid on a soft surface, he opens his eyes to see doc leaning over in and can just make out the words coming from his mouth.

" its alright baby I've got you now just relax."

doc pulls covers over his body and before baby can think anymore he is once again consumed in darkness.

when baby wakes up the next morning it takes a few moments for last nights events to come together once they do baby shoot up quickly the quilt cover falling down his body to rest in his lap. just as he's about to climb out of the bed, he sees the door open and doc walks though.

once again dressed to perfection, the same doc babies always known.

"good to see your up"

baby gets out of the bed and proceeds to follow doc out the room. unlike last night baby has the opportunity to look round the house. it's very clean and has a modern aspect to it.

baby's shaking out of his thoughts by a doc.

"it is nearly 10 kid ill drive you home. we'll pick up some breakfast on the way."

That was how baby found himself opposite doc at surprisingly an I hop gorging on pancakes and coffee.

Doc seemed to be completely out of place here but didn't let it faze him.

" so tell me, baby, why do you keep passing out after you heel someone?"

baby swallowed some coffee before answering doc.

"well, I'm not too sure but I guess it's like I'm giving them my energy. it doesn't happen all the time but I guess the greater the injury the more I have to drain"

doc looked thoughtful

"do you know how you got these abilities was it genetic or like some experimental shit like that?"

"I don't know maybe I can't exactly ask my parents."

baby by now had finished his pancakes.

"well, we best get you home I'm sure joe's worried about you."

baby instantly shot up, he hadn't told Joe where we were, oh he must be going out of his mind.

sensing his dilemma doc asked for the check and soon he and baby were back on the road.

after 15 minutes they finally reached the apartment complex, and just as baby was about to exit doc stopped him.

"I'm gonna need you for another job in a few days I'll send you the details closer to the time."

with those final words, baby excited to the car and ran up the stairs, but not before watching docs car disappear into the morning traffic.

like baby had suspected Joe had not been too happy with baby for leaving with no notice and so late at night but after a peanut butter sandwich and banana for lunch courtesy of baby he let the incident slide.

Now all he had to focus on was his next job.


	3. Buddy

Baby - 18

Honestly baby shouldn't of been surprised, if Anyone were to get his number it would be them.

So here baby was just spending a nice afternoon at the grocery store because yes while he essentially a criminal he still needed to eat like anyone else.

As he was in looking through the bread aisle he felt a vibration from his pocket, baby picked up the phone in confusion, his last job was only 2 days ago it wasn't like doc to have jobs so close together.

Anyway baby put the phone to his ear and before he could even speak. A familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Baby"

Baby froze in confusion and dread, no one but doc had this number. Darling voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Buddy needs you NOW!" There was a sound in the background baby couldn't make out but sounded like someone shouting.

"How did you..."

"BABY! Buddy's fucking Dying right now."

Deciding to put thoughts on the back burner he asked where she and buddy were, once Informed baby sprinted out the shop Completely forgetting his shopping basket completely focused on getting to Darling and buddy.

The Sound of Bruno Mars runaway baby playing in his ears.

Once Baby reached the abandoned car park he saw What looked like darling hunched over a bloody figure.

This bloody figure was buddy.

Panic rushed through baby and he quickly made his way over to them.

Not bothering to ask questions baby quickly pulled buddy's lips to his.

Baby was playing this worked out of all of his ... co-workers Buddy and Darling were by far his favourite.

Baby pulled back And why are they seem to be an improvement buddy he was still losing too much blood, And his bones were still sticking out at odd angles.

"Why isn't he healing!" Darling asked in worry.

Completely dismissing the blood on buddy's lips and Now on his, baby leaned in again to reclaim this lips. The kiss did not last longer than a few seconds but already baby could see The improvement, However still not satisfied baby put his lips on buddy's One final time.

This seemed to to do the trick and once baby pulled away, he saw buddy looking at him with a look he could not place.

"Thanks, kid."

And with those words Both he and baby stood up soon as they were up straight darling jumped on buddy And proceeded to cover his face with kisses, baby looked away at the display of affection, instead focusing on destiny child's song survivor playing in his ears, he must have skipped a few tracks in his rush to get here.

Suddenly he felt something jump on him, he looked up to see Darling had jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

" thanks for healing my buddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Knowing how protective and possessive buddy was of Darling baby daren't touch anywhere buddy wouldn't like when he looked up to judge buddy's reaction he was surprised to see buddy surprisingly calm face, as if his wife did not have her legs around another man.

Now baby was confused If anyone were to even look at darling in a way buddy didn't like They would soon find a a bullet in their head.

He watched as buddy pull out a spare change of clothes and start undressing out of his blood-stained outfit.

Baby chooses to look at darling Who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

While baby was strong he soon found his arms aching from holding up the extra weight, sensing baby's struggle darling proceeded to unwrap her legs from around Baby.

Once baby had lost the extra weight he finally noticed the drowsy feeling from the side effects of his gift.

He felt something wet on the side of his face and noticed Darling had a wet tissue and was currently wiping off the blood on the side of his mouth.

"There we go."

"How about we treat our baby to dinner."

Baby looked over darlings shoulder to see buddy already dressed in a different pare of jeans and top.

Darling squealed in excitement.

"Please baby it so be so much fun. My buddy picks out the finest dining's in all the city."

The grumble of baby's stomach answered the question for them.

Knowing this was a bad idea but not wanting to make Darling sad and risk the wrath of buddy, baby agreed.

—-

That how baby found himself seated in between darling and buddy at the Chops Lobster Bar, one of the most glamorous restrung in Atlanta. Baby could never afford to eat here and felt out of place in his jeans, sneakers and a hoodie.

Though buddy and darling didn't seem failed

He guesses this is the outcome of the people who get to keep the money doc gives.

With prices ranging up to three digits baby tried to keep it as cheap as possible but darling wasn't having any of that.

"Common baby it's our treat. You had to try their steak it's amazing."

How could anyone say no to darling, he agreed and was pleased he did, the steak was amazing.

As they were waiting for desert baby once again became lost in his thoughts with ironically the song lifestyle of the rich and famous playing in his ears. How did buddy get so bashed up and how did Darling have his number.

As if reading his mind buddy spoke up.

" you can ask us if you want to."

Baby looked up and came face to face with buddy. With the words lost on his tongue, all baby could do was stare.

Darling Rolled her eyes as buddy continued speaking.

"Me and darling were running out of the good stuff so we took a trip to our usual dealer all was well and we went our separate ways however once we got back home we noticed the asshole had overpriced us and given us less for what we paid for, so naturally we go to confront him and bring some G18 just in case, we messed him up a little and sperged on his supply , anyway on the way back home we noticed we were being followed and can you believe it The fucker had decided he wanted to try and take us on, anyway he rammed into us and completely wrecked our car, thankfully we had a car nearby and were able to make a switch but not before this asshole decided to run me over with my car. My darling shot the fucker between the eyes and we made it to the carpark."

Baby tried to take In The whole story.

" but how did you get my number."

This time it was darling who piped up

" Oh, I took your number a few days ago right after the job when you were in the toilet. I wanna hang out with ya outside of work."

Baby for some reason felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh look buddy our baby's blushing."

Before he could say anything the waitress returned with there deserts, however even after the deserts were given out the waitress whose name was Sharon stayed put staring at baby, to the point where baby started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else."

Before baby could even comprehend what was happening he felt a pair of lips on his and was Instantly assaulted with the taste of lipgloss and sugar.

He then herds buddy speak, who he was sure was about to blow his brains out, however, that's not what happened.

" as you can see...Sharon is it...we don't like the way you have been looking at our baby, and if you don't stop you won't Like the consequences."

When darling pulled away baby could hardly form a thought let alone a sentence.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly all with baby thinking of the kiss and how it made him feel even worse... she was married, and to complicate things buddy was completely okay with it even seemed to enjoy it.

Back in the car when asked where baby wanted to be dropped off the first thought was his home but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do so he asked them to drop him off at the supermarket, he still needed to buy groceries for joe.

When baby got out the car to his surprise darling and buddy also stepped out. Darling handed him a piece of paper with two numbers on it.

" if ya ever need us just call doesn't matter what time."

Just as baby thought that was the end of it he found himself in buddy's arms and before he could utter a word he felt buddy's lips on his.

While he had kissed buddy earlier that day he didn't really have time to think anything of it and now baby could tell the differences between the two. Where darlings lips were sticky with lipgloss and sweet like sugar, buddy's lips were much rougher and he had a faint taste of whiskey on his breath and to his great surprise baby found himself not wanting to leave buddy's embrace, the way buddy's arms were caged around him it made it feel protected and safe, two words he never thought he would associate with a man like Buddy.

One last hug and buddy and darling were once again back in the car and driving off, leaving baby in a nearly empty car park with jumbled thoughts and a sense on loneliness.


	4. Bats

Baby 19

Time's like this I really hate my gift.

—-

(Flashback) 1 hour ago.

_Buddy , darling and bats have just entered the bank. _

_I have 4 minuets to kill, I prepare the track. _

_You can't stop the beat. _

_Good old classic._

"You can't stop an avalanche

As it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons, girl

But you know you never will."

_The screams and shouts coming from the bank are dulled our by the sound of John travilta. _

"And you can try to stop my dancin' feet

But I just cannot stand still

'Cause the world keeps spinning

'Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost 'til I heard the drums

Then I found my way"

_I see the three coming running out and get in the car I press my foot down on the accelerator , as all three doors slam shut I take my foot off the clutch, and we go speeding off._

"Cause you can't stop the beat"

_I can see a Police car coming up behind us but only one. With the previous heist being less than two weeks ago they really weren't expecting smith hit so soon so they are spread out._

"Ever since this whole world began

A woman found out if she shook it

She could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

The best that I can today"

_I can feel the stares on bats and darling, buddy still looking out the window. _

"Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you can't stop the beat!"

"_Fuck!" _

_Bats shouts next to me. _

_Unable to take my eyes of the road, over taking cars and avoiding Police I look out the corner of my eyes to see bats gripping his side with blood pouring out. _

_"I've been stabbed." _

_Momentary shock was all that was needed for us to get rammed in the back my another police car. _

_Causing me to have to swerve to miss a metal traffic light Pole, the erupt turn cased every one to be thrown to the right._

_"Jesus baby can't you see some of us are hurt." _

_"Hey leave baby alone your the one who didn't know he was hurt." Buddy's viols came through. _

_With seeing no other way to ditch the cops and knowing this car won't hold out for much longer I make crazy decisions._

_"Everybody hold on" _

"Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round

And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound

I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way

'Cause you can't stop the beat!"

_I bring the car to a do a 180 degrease turn and can feel the skid marks now facing to cops face , on i start driving towards them, not having enough time to react I drive straight passed them. _

_That will give us abit of time but not a lot. _

"Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night

So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today

'Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of

But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay

'Cause you cant stop the beat"

_After what seems like an eternity we finally make it to the switch car. I open the door and leave the car on my right I see buddy helping bats out the car, seeing the struggle I take the money bags out of both bats and buddy's hands and put them in the boot of the switch car next to darlings. _

_Them I get into the back set with darling climbing in next to me, buddy helping bats into the passenger seat before going to the drivers seat. _

_Bats turns to me. _

_"Hey baby could really do with that mojo shit of yours right now." _

_I darling shift next to me._

_"You'll have to ask doc."_

_I hope that will be the end of it but buts he keeps pushing on._

_" come on baby I'll be our little secret."_

_Thankfully darling Comes to my defence. _

_"He said no." _

_Bats puts his hands up in surrender. _

_Finally we make it to the base. _

_Darling pulls me to the elevator. _

_" come on baby." _

(End of flashback)

I'm pulled out of my thoughts my a pair of hands on my shoulders, I look up To see doc looking down at me.

"He needs a patch up, I can't stand his complaining any longer."

I walk over to bats to see him slumped over, he must of heard me coming because his head perks up.

"So looks like I get to have a taste of this mojo shit after all."

Trying to make this go as quickly as possible I press my lips to him.

After a few seconds I pull back, his wound is healing nicely.

"Damn baby... that mojo is good stuff how'd you feel bout bring my personal nurse."

After today's events as well as the effects from the healing process I start to feel everything tilt, as I go to sit down at my table I notice a juice box placed in front of me.

As I take a sip I feel my strength starting to come back, food and drinks have started be left at the warehouse for when I overdid myself.

I then hear the sound of darlings heels on the floor she and buddy come around the Corner holding what seems to be a MC Donald's bag.

What I was not expecting was the bag to be placed in front of me and for darling and buddy to come and sit by me.

" we got it for you baby, can't have you passing out on us."

The delicious smells coming from the bag Weaken my resolve and I'm soon digging into my food.

After I Finnish the burger darling takes one of my headphones outs and then grabs my iPod.

" I wanna choose a song baby."

After a few moments I hear the familiar tune of despacito.

"_Ay _

_Fonsi _

_DY _

_Oh_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Oh yeah_

_Diridiri, dirididi Daddy _

_Go"_

Darling by now is practically sitting in my lap with her legs on buddy's lab who had taken a seat next to the both of us and is casually stroking her legs.

_"Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote _

_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY) _

_Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome _

_Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)_

_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal _

_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan _

_Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal _

_Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más _

_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro"_

Darlings voice starts to sing along the sound of her voice is ver soothing.

_"Despacito _

_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito _

_Deja que te diga cosas al oído _

_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Despacito _

_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito _

_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto _

_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_

_(Sube, sube)_

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo _

_Quiero ser tu ritmo _

_Que le enseñes a mi boca _

_Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro _

_Hasta provocar tus gritos _

_Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy_)"

I try not to think about the looks doc and bats send the three of us to be honest I have no idea what's going on these last few months Buddy and Darling have been a lot more touchy feely I try not to put to much thought into it, as well as push away the feeling I get when they acknowledge me.

Doc clears his throat catching our attention.

"Moneys in the bag, grab your shit and let's go."

We all pile into the elevator.

First stop is bats, as he's walking out he turns to us.

"Baby you're shit is the boss. I may need you in the future..."

Before he can utter one more word doc cuts him off.

"I decide who benefits from baby's skills be lucky you even got this."

And with those words the elevator doors shut.

Next it's buddy and darling.

Darling gives me a kiss on the cheek while buddy squeezes my hand.

" see ya soon baby."

Darling blows one last kiss and then the both of them walk away.

Now it's just him and doc

As normal once at the car doc takes the money from baby.

Before he leaves doc turns to baby.

" I hope you know what your doin kid... those two are something else."

And it's those parting words doc departed leaving baby in an empty warehouse and a mind full of questions.


	5. Griff

Baby -20

It was just a normal heist in a strip mall in the San Fernando Valley. Baby pulls the car slowly to the sidewalk and pressed Play on his red iPod Bellbottom's by the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion starts up.

It's very loud. It's awesome.

He was wearing mostly black with Sports cheap gas station shades. He listens to the track, and stares out the windshield.

Next to him in the passenger seat sat Griff. He too was wearing shades as well as black business clothing.

In the back seat sat buddy and darling. Also dressed in black business attire with shades.

Griff flings his door wide open. Darling presses a quick kiss to baby's cheek

The car choice for the heist s a shiny red Honda Civic, doc wanted something that would blend in.

Choppy strings play against guitar riffs as Griff gets out. A shotgun partially concealed in his trench coat .Buddy and darling then get out they are also armed, buddy had offered to get baby a gun but baby refused, he was only the driver there was no need for him to have one.

Griff pops the trunk And Grabs two duffels He Hands one to Darling.

Baby has his Hands fixed on the wheel. As he Watches his... (Well he wasn't sure what to call them. Griff maybe a colleague but buddy and darling... his partners, lovers)

Disappear inside a 'CHASE' bank.

The last year had been strange for baby, once he started getting intimate with darling and buddy (or Jason and Monica they said he only had to call them buddy and darling on heists and they called him miles, though the name change did take a while. though to baby the meaning was all too clear they loved him for miles the person not baby the getaway driver, and they wanted him to love them for Monica and Jason not buddy and darling.) things started to change, for a start he suddenly found himself in some of the most expensive restrunts in Atlanta, and partying in nightclubs to early hours in the morning, while baby was not always keen to be in the loud environments he would gladly endure them if it meant being with buddy and darling. The pair had invited baby into their life and showered him with love and affection. Of course there were time when baby would have his doubts but darling would soon wipe away those insecurities with warm embraces and soft kisses and other activities baby couldn't mention in public without blushing.

Baby was pulled out his thought and turns to watch the police car drive up and past.

Baby looks to the bank. His time for reflect is over. He's stone faced and all business again. Over the sound of distorted guitars coming from the I pod, he watches through partially Frosted windows. Sees Griff, buddy and darling ordering staff to hit the floor. Brandishing there weapons.

The song reaches an interlude, a vocal comes in and Baby lip Syncs every word as his eyes stay fixed on the bank.

A snare hits. An alarm sounds. Baby steels himself.

. His three comrades run out of the bank, two bags full, Griff seems to be cradling his arm.

Baby revs as the three get in. baby pops the car into reverse. Stomps the gas, hard.

Snare drums crescendo. The car screams back through the tight spaces between parked cars, makes a tight Rockford to face forward. Baby drops into drive. Swerves wide.

Jon spencer's lyrics still coming through.

"I'm gonna daaaaance."

Baby sails the car into busy traffic, the track blasting on the

Car stereo, building in speed and energy. Despite the velocity of the getaway, baby stays calm at the wheel, weaving through traffic like an android.

The other gang members lay low in their seats, shrug out of their business attire. They trade looks as Baby swerves. Well more Griff as buddy and darling trust baby.

WOOP WOOP. One police cruiser screams the opposite way.

It zooms past, then makes a 180 behind them.

Baby sees the cop car behind him. And a light turning red ahead.

He floors through the stop light. Other drivers break hard around him. Cars crash, rear end in time with kick drum hits.

Police cars flies through the intersection, gaining. Baby nears 70 mph, the track building with cracking snares. The lone cop car still dogs behind. Sirens wailing.

Baby HITS 70 mph. Then 80. Comes up to an intersection, and Eases off. He then makes a hard right at the last second into a side street. He loses the cop car. Baby tears down the Narrow Street, dodges dumpsters. On the adjacent artery, cop cars can be seen in Parallel. Baby floors it to the next cross street and swerves a hard left, directly into the path of the cops pursuing.

Baby plows through this intersection, forcing the cops and all other traffic to brake hard.

The Honda Civic leaves the cops in the dust and tears down another straight with less traffic.

Baby holds the gas down lyrics of the song egging him on.

"I'm gonna break, I'm gonna break!"

Baby brakes, pulls hard on the wheel, accelerates through a 180 Skid, and roars in back the other direction with three cops now on his tail. Red and Blues. Sirens. Facing the original cruiser, Baby crosses the double line, and tears past oncoming traffic and disappears up a freeway ramp.

The cops are left behind as Baby revs past the green light and into aggressive morning traffic. 85... 90.

The arrival of a police helicopter is heard. It dogs above, but has to play find-the-lady with

At least three red Honda Civics currently southbound. Using this to his advantage

Baby weaves from lane to lane. As he disappears under a bridge, he crosses to the shoulder and barrels along it at a crazy speed. Tears down the off ramp.

There is a mass of honks as Baby blows through an intersection. Disappears down

An alley, weaving these back routes like a savant. As sirens and choppers' blades ebb away a little, Baby eases it down, He slows to see if any cruisers cross by ahead. One police cruiser glides by, sirens off. Baby then floors it when the coast's clear. And suddenly they pull into a covered parking lot underneath a quiet shopping complex and pull up next to a green Toyota Corolla. And like that, the gang leap out of the Civic and into the switch car, money and guns covered up.

The gang swap places. Buddy and Griff in the back. Baby shotgun,

Darling driving. As she's driving she signals baby with her eyes to let her hair down. Baby reaches over and pulls darlings pony tail out

And the musical number is over.

It takes round 20 minutes for darling to drive back to base. Ignoring all the police cars currently swarming the area. Once they make it back to base surprisingly docs waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Baby, Griff head on up. You two stay I want to talk to you."

With one last look at buddy and darling, who give him a nod of encouragement, baby follows Griff to the elevator. The ride up was silent with only the sound of queens melody's to drown out the silence. The door opened with a ding, baby walked over to his area with his stool and sat down, drowning out Griff's complaints about his arm.

The song hadn't even come to an end when one of his earphones were pulled out and Griff's face was the focus of his vision.

"Punk can't you see im in pain here give me a top up."

Baby kept ignoring him until Griff seeming to be getting pissed punched baby square in the face. The force of the punch knocked baby off his seat and onto the floor, the faint feel of blood running down his nose. next thing baby was aware he was being held down by Griff you had put ether of his legs beside baby and was straddling him, preventing baby from escaping.

"Im goanna get what I want, if you knew what was best for you would just give in."

Then the next this baby was aware of Griff's lips were on his, however hard baby tried to escape the grip on his hands grew tighter, baby felts himself grow weak and as time went on by now Griff fully healed didn't let up, (one thing baby forgot to mention is while the gift offers healing it also releases the hormone oxytocin, which can give emence pleasure the the recipient.)

Baby felt his vision blur, and the ability to struggle lessen the last thing baby remembers is the weight being abruptly pulled off of him and the sound of shouting before he was pulled into the bliss of nothingness.

When baby next woke he felt the hardness of a table, the warmth of something covering him and a hand stroking through his hair, as he became more coherent the sound of shouting and ringing assaulted his ears thankfully whoever was stroking his hair seemed to notice his problems and soon earphones were put in his ears, the sound of Grande's no tears left to cry filled his ears. However baby was sure he didn't have any music by this artists.

This revelation prompted baby to open his eyes the first this that greeted was a fluffy pink jacket draped over him smelling like perfume, very sweet almost like raspberries. Suddenly everything that transpired came back, quick as lighting baby shot however the quick movement along with body still trying to heal itself caused a wave of nausea to overcome baby.

Before he could fall of the table hands pushed him down. Baby turned to see who the owners hands were, the familiar long brown hair and light pink lips.

"Easy baby" the soothing voice of darling broke baby out of his panic.

"What Happened?" baby barely recognised his voice.

Darlings face morphed into anger thankfully baby noticed it wasn't at him, baby had seen that look on buddy and darlings face many times, it's one of pure fury, a look that someone was goanna die.

"We came up and found that piece of shit over you."

Baby looked around to notice it was just him and darlings if sensing his question darling spoke.

"After we pulled Griff off you buddy went crazy, doc nearly lost his hand trying to pull buddy off Griff, and even then there was not much could be done for him, from what I could tell our buddy had beaten him black and blue, at least both legs broken and well as one arm, buddy was goanna do more but doc soon stepped in."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, buddy stalked angrily into the room, his eyes landed on baby's own and before baby could even comprehend the smell of whiskey and the feel of stubble assaulted him as rough lips found his, the sudden movement caught baby by surprise which allowed buddy to slid his tongue into baby's mouth, the feel of darling lips assaulted his neck finding I weak point on started biting, licking and sucking on it.

Some time must have passed because next thing baby new doc's voice broke through the sounds of moans and grunts.

"Save that for your own time, here are your cuts, come get them and scat."

Just as they were picking up their bags and were about to leave docs voice halted baby.

"Not you baby"

Nerves filled baby he didn't think he had done anything wrong but then again this was doc, he had learnt to not expect anything.

However reluctant darling dragged buddy from the room promising to wait for him in the car.

Soon it was just doc and baby; doc's poker face gave nothing away. Baby was wondering if this was about his dept I mean he had to tell buddy and darling something about why he didn't have any money after a heist, had that been wrong, and was doc mad at him about that.

"Baby you've been my driver for a long time now, and I'd like to think that means something, anyway to cut this convocation short your dept is paid off."

Baby was confused from what he remembered he had a couple grand's to pay off as if sensing his dilemma and confusion.

"bonnie and Clyde over there paid it off for you, now I hope for your sake that this isn't going to be the last time I see you baby."

And with that baby was left standing alone.


	6. Baby

Baby 21

Honestly if someone were to ask baby what happened he genuinely would not be able to answer the question. Lets' go back a few hours around 10:30am this morning.

Baby was currently cooking breakfast for Joe having decided to spend the night with joe, nowadays his nights were spent ether staying with buddy and darling, or spending the night with joe, he knew buddy and darling wanted him to move in with them full time however he could not find himself to abandon the man who took him in when his parents died.

It was just after baby had finished washing up when a wave a nausea hit him, the feeling had baby reaching the nearest waist bin, after spending a good 2 minutes hurling what was left of his breakfast into the bin baby felt a hand on his back turned around to come face to face with a worried joe, after reassuring joe there was nothing wrong with him he retreated to his bedroom to grab his jacket.

The second time it happened he was in the diner waiting for Deborah. Deborah was a waitress at the same diner as baby's mom, in a lot of ways Deborah reminded baby of him mom, not to mention she had a beautiful voice. Maybe in another life he and Deborah may have been very happy together but baby would not give up darling and buddy for anything. Baby wanted to introduce all of them but something always prevented him from doing it. Deborah was a difference to darling and buddy, like two sides of a coin , where darling was like a burning fire, Deborah was a calm lake, where Deborah was warmth and sunshine , buddy was steel and night, one cannot work with the other, not that Deborah wouldn't win over his lovers but there was an innocence to Deborah, an innocence neither he nor his lovers possessed, maybe that's the consequence for a life of crime it sucks all innocence from your life, and somehow baby was not willing to let Deborah's innocence be taken from her even something simple as being seen together by the wrong person could link Deborah to him or the buddy or darling.

Not that buddy and darling didn't know about Deborah, of course they knew, and while wanting to meet her respected baby's need to keep her out of crime. As if sensing she was being thought about Deborah suddenly appeared opposite him sitting down in the same booth as baby.

"Hey baby"

Before he could answer back a similar wave of nausea rolled over him much like the one this morning only this time there was nothing in his stomach to bring up, didn't however stop the dizziness baby felt.

"by... aby...baby!"

Looking up baby was met with the worried gaze of Deborah.

"Baby are you alright, you don't look to good."

Meeting her gaze he was able to get out a few words.

"I'm fine...nothing to worry about."

While she didn't look convinced Deborah let it go only occasionally looking at baby in concern, not that baby took notice he had a job later on this afternoon and afterwards he was going home with darling and buddy.

Noticing he was being observed he looked to Deborah

"Baby are you sure you're okay if you want I can drive you home."

But once again he rejects the offer.

Later in the day he finally arrives at the hideout, not feeling any better though trying to push it to the back of his mind, he had a job to do after all something simple as nausea will not deter him.

Not even some good old Egyptian raga could improve his mood.

He hoped it wasn't to noticeable with his co-workers the last thing he needed was them not thinking he can do the job well not buddy or darling but he just didn't want to worry them, if he could make it through the job then he would be home free.

But of course luck just wasn't on his side.

The atmosphere at the hideout was the same as usual, doc making plans, buddy and darling practically hanging of each other , there was another woman he had never met before, her hair looked like a hatchet had been taken to it, different lengths, as well has what looks like a failed die job bits of hair were blue, other parts white.

Once he made his presence known all eyes drew to him, quietly he makes his way to his seat, the feeling of nausea stronger than ever, he hoped it wasn't to noticeable though sensing the looks he was receiving he wasn't doing too good of a job.

I'm The introduction passes and next thing he notices he's in the lift on the way to the car, he felt the smooth had of darling grab onto his hand in one movement giving baby some comfort.

A few hours later

In hind sight it may have been better to tell doc what was wrong with him.

The job was going as well as it could with the Constance nausea, then it happened...

On the way back to the base after the car switch baby wasn't really sure what happened but soon everything went black , before he lost conscious all together the felt someone holding him to their chest.

When he next come round he's being laid down on something soft after a few moments he grudgingly opens his eyes only to be met with a blue clad chest, the smell of Hugo boss assaulted his nose, there was only one person that baby new wore that musky fragrance, looking up baby was looking into a pair of blue eyes.

"Buddy"

"You sure did give us a worry"

Looking around baby noticed he was still in the getaway car so he couldn't have been out long, though not thinking to long about it, suddenly the feeling on nausea fell on baby, looking around not seeming to find anything.

"Hey... What you doing... That's mine."

Buddy had reached over and grabbed blue hairs bag and was emptying its contents onto the floor in front of her.

"Baby's going to be sick, now give me your fucking bag." He ripped it from her and held it in front of baby to and not a second later was baby hurling what was left in his stomach into the bag.

Feeling finger being run through his hair helped ease the pain just a bit.

"That's it baby just get it out the system."

Not long after that he passed out again.

A great deal of time must of passed, for when baby regained consciousness he came to the conclusion that he was no longer at the hideout If the soft mattress and silk sheets were anything to go by.

The city lights shining in through the window as well as the silence, (oh don't get him wrong there was still noise no city was ever silent but the hustle and bustle of the day traffic had been replace for a much light sound of traffic with only the occasional honk of a horn) indicated that it must be late at night or even very early in the morning.

As his senses woke up he felt the presence of two weights Laying and the bed turning to his left he came face to face with a sleeping Monica, dressed only in a silky black romper with spaghetti straps her rose tattoo on show, her brown hair get out of its bun and falling gracefully over her shoulder and a little onto his chest, her steady breathing indicating she was in a deep sleep, the warm breath of mint and whiskey assaulted his senses, on his right Jason asleep with one hand under the pillow the other resting on baby's hip, dressed only in Cotten bottoms, his bare chest was on display, unable to help him self baby reached out a hand and stocked down his chest.

The simple movement awoke Jason who once seeing baby awake and him a smile, the only smile saved for him and mon.

"You sure did give us a scare baby."

Baby unable to awnser scared to wake up Monica simply looked down.

"Don't give me that look you know what it does to me."

As if feeling like he should say something baby decided to speak.

"I can't heal myself."

Baby looked him in confusion, so he continued.

"My gift can heal others but I can't heal myself, and if I use my gift to much i start opening my own immune system to bacteria and diseases so when I get sick I really get sick."

"God baby wish you told us sooner, we were completely loosing our shit, mon wouldn't leave your side even when we had to split the money, not that I was much better, baby you gotta promise us if you ever feel like that again you will tell us, we can't go through that kind of uncertainty again.

Before baby could even reply, he was pulled back down and the covers pulled up tighter.

"We'll discuss this more in the morning, by now let's just sleep, it's got be gone midnight."

Taking his words baby snuggled back into the covers , the feeling of being in between two people of loved him and would protect him lulled him back to sleep.

"Luv ya Jason."

"Love you to miles."

And with that baby drifted of into the land of dreams.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Its funny Miles knew this day was coming and for many years had been waiting for this day, yet for some reason Miles found himself getting emotional.

Miles was packing the last of the bags into the car with Monica while Jason was preparing the car, he called from the front seat of the 1958 Edsel Pacer, as today was miles 23rd birthday, Mon and Jason let him choose the car that would drive them to Florida .

"You two nearly ready."

Doc had closed up shop, apparently the cops were starting to catch on, and from what miles had heard Doc was moving business to the west coast, to start over with a brand new team, so for baby that meant doc had no more use for him, his dep't was paid he was a free man.

The mere thought of that brought tears to miles eyes, no more high speed chases, no more crime, no more watching innocent people suffer, he was free.

Free A word baby never ever thought he would ever have the privilege to feel.

"Common miles we got to hit the road it's a good 10 hours to Miami."

He got into the back seat, Mon and Jason were in the front, they would each take it in turns to drive, first Jason, then him, then Monica.

The engine started and soon the car was pulling out into the morning traffic, miles turned to look at the apartment he shared with Jason and Monica, a few months ago joe had to be moved into a retirement home, the apartment was no longer suitable for him to live in, from frequent skype calls with joe he's settled in quite nicely and has made some friends in the home so miles wasn't too worried.

But soon he was driving past his old apartment he used to share with Joe, and memories started to flood through in mind. All the special moments in his life.

Memories of a young boy who lost his parents with no close relatives being brought into a new home with a man who was willing to accept him with all his flaws.

Dancing around the house not caring who was around jazz filling the apartments.

Peanut butter sandwiches and bananas.

Passing by the old building where memories both good and bad were made.

High speed chases through the city

The smell of gunfire and sound of bullets

The first time baby met the loves of his life.

Baby's sure he will see doc again, while he may have gotten out buddy and darling were very much still in, Miami is a good place for crime and baby has no doubt they will one time have to work for doc maybe not as much as they used to I mean there was a 2732 mile distance between them, but they have it clear to baby he does not have to re-join the crime business unless he wants to, and if he ever feels pressured, tell them and they will deal with it.

The diner

A small child sitting in the booths watching his mother work.

The young adult living in the memories of the past

The friendship of two souls who while perfect for each other were not meant to be.

Deborah is still working at the diner and has met a man named Charlie, they are going strong from what she told miles and planning to explore the world together, miles hope's with all his heart she achieves this dream if anyone deserves happiness it's her.

Sooner than baby realised they had hit the highway 75, with the Atlanta skyscrapers gaudily getting smaller and smaller, miles turned to Mon and Jason.

Both were talking about Miami, the wind blowing Monica's hair back, the morning sun illuminating her features, as if sensing the stare thrown her way Monica turned to miles.

"Say goodbye to Atlanta might not be back for a long time."

"No thanks is good"

And he really was most of his life he had been living in the past the demons of his childhood haunting him, miles was tired of looking back to wanted to look forward.

Muse "feeling good" in his ears, the wind in his hair the hustle and bustle of morning traffic, the sound of his two lovers speaking over the wireless, Atlanta gradually disappearing as the horizon of a new start grew closer...

**"it's a new dawn, it's a new day , it's a new life, for me. And I'm feeling good."**

He certainly was.

**With this epilogue your probably notice that I have used the car which is the one in the movie that Deborah greets baby once he gets out of jail, to signify baby got his dream and happy ending to an extent. Also I used the characters real name's and very rarely mentioned there allies, what I was trying to portray with this was, baby is finally in a position where he feels safe, he's no longer in the crime life, he no longer has to watch his back and the use of the names (and car) is to emphasise a new beginning for him, and the acceptance of those two into his life permanently, no longer needing to portray a character or facade and the understanding that they see him as miles the person, not baby the getaway driver, and vise Versa, he doesn't see them as buddy & darling the criminals but as Jason & Monica the two people that love him, that except him for all he is, oh probably notice the switch between allies when speaking about doc, the reason for that is because he's still weary of doc and that life, and while he know Jason and Monica except and support his decision to get out and leave the baby persona behind, they haven't they are still buddy & darling in the criminal world , they still have those personas, though not with baby, sort of like a split personality. Anyway sorry if that made no sense I tried to describe it best I could, never mind hope you all enjoyed this book might do a sequel haven't decided yet.**


	8. Lemons opinion

I'm debating on writing a few lemon chapters leave me your thoughts on the idea if I should do it or just leave this story the way it is.

I would also be taking requests, so maybe if you want a particular Lemon Scene between buddy/darling/baby or maybe just between two leave me your ideas. I will try my hardest do do them all.


End file.
